Travelling the Universe
by The Impossible Souffle
Summary: This is a collection of stories (mainly one-shots) about all the different ships on Doctor Who. So enjoy, and send me prompts!


**Had this idea a while and needed to actually write it. Inspiration comes from a story by WindGirl20.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who the BBC does. Nor do I own Matt or Jenna which is a real shame. Oh well.  
Ship: Whouffle  
Words: 1,719  
Rating: M (Smut)**

* * *

Clara was sound asleep when a loud buzzing noise woke her. Looking around she realised it was her phone, picking it up she saw it was 2:30am and no other but the Doctor was calling her. She pressed 'Accept' and pulled the phone to her ear "Hello?" she asked yawning.

"Ahh yes Hello Clara!" The Doctor shouted down the phone "Doctor turn your voice down. Do you have any idea what time it is?" She could basically hear him become worried "No..?".

"It's 1:30 in the morning you moron! What is it?"

"Well the thing is the TARDIS chucked me out and won't let me back in.."

"And where are you?" She sighed "In your garden." She bolted up and ran to the window "What!? Doctor why are you in my garden?".

"I thought it would be easier to come to you.."

"Why? Actually don't answer that, I'm coming down!" She jumped out of her bed and put on her dressing gown tiptoeing down the stairs in order not to wake the Maitlands. Quickly she unlocked it to see the Doctor grinning at her "Morning Clara!" He boomed "Shh, everyone's asleep." He bit his lip "Sorry. Um Clara I was wondering, could I maybe stay here till she lets me back in?"

She groaned "Fine! You best come in then but take your shoes off." He nodded and did as she said. He had only been in the house a few times but had never met Mr Maitland "Right I'm off back to bed, you do whatever you want just be quiet and don't make a mess!" She turned around and began walking up the stairs and he followed.

She hadn't noticed until she went to shut her bedroom door "Doctor what are you doing?" She asked raising an eyebrow "I'm tired." He said innocently "Well you can't sleep on the sofa because George will probably get mad. I haven't a clue where the sleeping bags are. So I don't know what you're gonna do."

He pointed at the bed "I will sleep there." He smiled "No you will not that's where I sleep."

"We can both sleep there." Her eyes widened "What!" She hissed "We slept in the same bed on the submarine, why can't we share your bed?"

"Because! It's my bed! My personal bed." He pouted "Please Clara.." She sighed. This was an argument she wouldn't win "Fine! Just don't take up the whole bed." She took her dressing gown of to reveal a short red night dress. The Doctor just gawped until she clicked her fingers "Down boy." He blushed and saw the smirk on her face as she climbed into the bed.

He took of his jacket and hung it on the chair at her desk, then he removed his waistcoat and shirt. Now it was Clara's turn to gawp and blush, she turned the other way and heard his belt buckle hit the floor. Then she felt him climb into the bed next to her, she hadn't realised how small the bed was until then.

"Thank you Clara." She turned and looked at him "For what?" He smiled at her, even in the early morning she was beautiful "For letting me stay." As he moved forward to kiss her forehead his hand brushed her waist making her blush.

The Doctor luckily didn't notice. What Clara didn't know was that he wanted to pull her close and keep her in his arms till they woke.

Every time she moved either her hand, leg or foot would brush against his skin, the same happened to him. Eventually they both just stayed still.

Not knowing how close the Doctor was she rolled over, both their noses touching "Oh, sorry didn't realise.." He chuckled "It's fine." Clara started shivering "Is it just me or is it getting colder?"

No it's getting colder, must be a draft or something."

"Must be."

He took the opportunity and pulled her closer "Here, don't want you getting cold." She rested her head on his chest and listened to his two heartbeats. She was about to close her eyes when she felt something "Doctor. What is that?" He began blushing furiously "Erm well that Clara is um.." She soon realised and moved away "Doctor I am so sorry I didn't mean-" He shook his head "Not your fault Clara, you can't help being beautiful.."

She smiled "When I asked you if I was pretty you said-"

"I know what I said. I lied. You should know by now that I would never say how I truly felt.."

Her eyes lit up "How do you feel?" He sighed "Does it really need saying?" He looked down at her, she wanted to nod but couldn't.

"What about you? How do you feel? About travelling with a madman in a box?"

"It's magical, I've never been happier. And it's shown me what love can do to a person.."

He gasped before leaning down and claiming her lips. Clara was shocked at first but slowly melted into it and for once he wasn't flailing his arms around. He hand one hand on her waist the other on her neck. Clara placed both her hands on his chest over both hearts.

Their lips moved perfectly together and their bodies got closer, when they had to they pulled apart for air then Clara smacked his arm "Ow! What was that for?"

"It was for taking your time, you could have done that ages ago!"

"Oh Sorry." He pouted "You just don't get it sometimes do you? For the most brainy person you aren't half dumb." She kissed the tip of his nose "I'm off to sleep now because it's Wednesday tomorrow and I'm gonna need my energy!"

She turned around and laid on her side holding his hand against her stomach. "Night Chin." She yawned "Night Clara."

* * *

"WHAT THE?" Both Clara and the Doctor jumped and turned to see Angie in the doorway "Did you two...?" Clara's eyes widened with shock "Oh God no!" Clara quickly climbed out of the bed and put her dressing gown on "What do you want Angie?".

"I just came to wake you up and to let you know me and Artie are going to school." She said with a smirk.

"Right well you've done that now go!" Angie laughed before shutting the door and running downstairs "You better say sorry to your snogbox." She shot the doctor a stern look "Right yes of course. But I need to do something first.." She crossed her arms and watched him climb out of the bed. She couldn't help but noticed the way he flicked his bed hair out of his eyes and how his v-line was so noticeable.

He stood in front of her now with a smirk on his face "What?" She said looking up at him. He quickly put his hands on her waist and pulled her close "Doctor.." She whispered. Her hands were on his neck now "Clara, promise me you'll stay." She nodded "I Promise" He grinned "Good." Before Clara could get another word in he had his lips on hers.

He slowly picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. The Doctor had her up against the door _'Thank God everyones out' _Clara thought to herself, he began to search her neck leaving small red marks. She could feel him through his boxers "Down boy." He pulled back and blushed "Sorry..I.." She rolled her eyes "Oh..Shut up." She kissed him again.

They eventually moved over to the bed not letting their lips part. The Doctor felt Clara moan against his lips as she started to rock her hips. He pushed the dressing gown off her shoulders and quickly slipped the nightdress over her head.

He saw that she was wearing a matching set of TARDIS blue lace lingerie, he raised his eyebrow "What? I saw it in the shop and thought it looked cute." She smiled "And also the TARDIS approved of it." He gasped "You showed the TARDIS and asked if she liked it? Ew that's weird."

"Wow you really don't know what weird is..But anyway, where were we?" He smirked and laid her on the bed and hovered above her. They just stared at eachother for a moment before Clara pulled him down to her lips. His hand trailed down her thigh making Clara shiver, her back arched as he rubbed his thumb over her knickers.

Clara couldn't help but moan making the Doctor grow harder "Doctor..I..Need..You.." She said between breaths, the Doctor knew how she felt so he took no time and removed her knickers and his boxers "Are you sure you want to do this Clara?" She leaned up placing her lips by his ear "We wouldn't be in this position if I wasn't." She smirked making him blush ever so slightly.

"Are you getting shy Doctor?" She asked raising her eyebrow, he scoffed "Never." It was his turn to smirk before entering her.

She shut her eyes tight moaning quietly as he grunted, Clara's hips bucking at every thrust. The Doctor buried his face in the crook of her neck nipping at her skin every so often, whilst Clara grasped his hair with one hand and the other free to roam his body leaving half moons on his back.

The Doctors thrust started to become ragged as Clara's breaths shortened "Clara-" She placed a finger on his lips "Doctor you have me completely.." she replied closing the space between them capturing his lips in a lustful kiss. Clara was the boss but in this moment she really wasn't.

And before she knew it she could see the stars like never before as could the Doctor both screaming eachothers names. The Doctor collapsed beside her "I Love you Clara.." He pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder "I Love you too Chin."

And they both fell asleep just like that in eachothers arms.

* * *

**That was my first time writing smut so apologies if it was terrible, but anyway send me prompts this is just a thing to help me with writers block for my other stories :)**


End file.
